A real estate transaction in many markets commonly includes a listing agent or brokerage and a buyer agent or brokerage where the listing agent represents the property owner(s) and the buyer agent represents the property buyer(s). It may be desirable to provide listing agents, buyer agents, property owners, investors, title companies, and other real estate related entities with analysis about properties in regions including viability of such regions for marketing by listing agents, buyer agents, property owners, investors, title companies, and other real estate related entities.